


The Places to be on Hallowe'en

by Dying_Fire_Lives



Series: Klance Month 2K19 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Klance AU Month 2019, M/M, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampire Lance (Voltron), Werewolf Keith (Voltron), club, fae allura, handjob, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dying_Fire_Lives/pseuds/Dying_Fire_Lives
Summary: Vampire Lance is depressed. He needs cheering up.(Holy shit I suck at these so much...)





	The Places to be on Hallowe'en

Why is this my life? I am getting too old for this shit! I sit up from the bed, arching my back, letting it crack and awaken. I turned my gaze to the clock on the table beside me, 10:47PM. Shit, I overslept! I dash from the bed, dressing myself before appearing downstairs.

“You’re late.” Pidge stated. I roll my eyes and sigh,

“Look, it’s been a while since I had a good meal okay? No one in this dumb town tastes any good. Either that, or they aren’t willing to let me feed from them.” The Nymph laughed, the vines around her small body echoing the sound.

“You just aren’t willing to leave town and try someone new.” I sigh, pulling a blood bag from the fridge.

“Yeah, but we all know how well that went last time.” Pidge sighs, looking away from her phone to stare at me. “It’s true. All that bitch did was hurt me. I may have been around for forty years, but that doesn’t mean things have changed that much.” Pidge sighs and dumps her phone on the table, standing up to face me.

I roll my eyes and tear open the bag, taking a few sips from it. I know it was stupid to try and that excuse against Pidge, but she wasn’t really giving me a chance to fight against her. I knew she wanted me to leave this town, but I didn’t really see the point. I eat when I can, and even though it doesn’t always taste that nice, it keeps me alive.

“Look, Hunk and I—” I scoff, moving away from Pidge, having another drink.

“Oh, so this is an invention is it? Look, I don’t need it okay? I’ve lived in this town fine my entire life, I am not leaving it!” I yell, my anger getting the best of me. I sigh and move out of the kitchen. “This visit is over, get out of my house.” I stand still as I wait for the tell-tale noise of my front door opening and closing, silence washing over the house.

Why today of all days? I wasn’t ready for today, and having Pidge do that to me. Did she think it would work better if it was on this day? I don’t care that it’s been forty years, but they were my family, and those dumb vampires chose to save me instead, when they could have saved anyone else.

I grumble and stare around the empty room, all the photos gone. I couldn’t keep them in here to look at them.  They were all dead, while I was here, forever undead unless someone can finally come along and kill me.

I finish the blood bag, throwing it in the bin before heading out of the house and arriving at the cemetery. That was the one thing I hated about being so fast. It made it too hard to back out of something once I had arrived.

I frown and begin walking through the cemetery, taking a slow pace, not wanting to spend more time here than I needed. It hurt my frozen heart too much to stay around here. When I finally arrived at the set of four tombstones I sobbed.

My legs gave out from under me and I dropped to the ground, arms curled around my body as I cried like the little baby I once was. Mama, Papa, Leo, Veronica. You’re all dead and at peace, how lucky that must be. I would do anything to be laying there with you now, or maybe swap one of you out. Ronnie, you would have made it so far in life with your brains and your talent. Leo, you would have had the perfect family, you would have given me so many nieces and nephews, and they would have loved ‘Uncle Lance’. I smile at the thought,

“I would have loved being Uncle Lance.” I sigh and shake my head, standing up. I still can’t do this. I dash from the cemetery, chest heaving and shaking, as if I were having a panic attack. I knew I wasn’t though. Vampires can’t have panic attacks because we don’t breathe. It was just my mind playing tricks on me from back when I was a human, back before the accident.

“I need a stiff drink, and some booze.” I grumble and start walking to the main part of town, where we have a single club, but it was supernatural friendly, and actually had drinks that would get me drunk. Plus, if I find a nice body in there, their blood will have a nice boozy aftertaste.

I jump into the line, pulling out my id. It was so stupid, I am almost forty-three years old, in the body of a twenty-three year old, I guess I was only twenty in vampire time, and today would be that birthday. I sigh, passing my id over to the security guard and he rolls his eyes.

“This isn’t real, Kid. You aren’t forty.” My shoulders sag and I roll my eyes, flashing a silver blue, my fangs dropping.

“Wanna check my age again. I think you’ll see that I am forty-two. So sorry, but it is very much real. May I go in now?” The guard nodded and passed the id back, a red blush on his face.

I scoff, shoving my id away and storming inside, moving straight for the bar. I lean up against the high rise bar, holding a ‘V’ up with my fingers as I made eye contact with the bartender, who nodded and disappeared for a moment, before reappearing in front of me.

“How many tonight, McClain?” She asked and I shrugged.

“You know what day it is! Get me fucked. Pidge tried to give me an intervention. Allura rolled her eyes and poured four shots of alcohol. I love faes, they have some of the best drinks, Allura thankfully knowing my favourite.

“Did she know what day it was? What was it even about?” I sigh and slip into a barstool.

“Apparently she and Hunk are worried about me because I never leave town. I mean, maybe one day I will, when I’m ready. But I don’t wanna do it alone. I want to leave here and be able to spend it with someone.” I explain, downing two of the shots. I reach into my pockets and pull out three things.

“Will these two cover it? I want the third one as a present to the mice.” I explain and Allura nods.

“They are perfect, Lance. So many of these people do not understand the wants and needs of the fae. I am always glad to have a customer like you.” She smiles, taking the two shiny objects I had offered, and pocketing them. “Now, what is this present for the mice?” Allura asks, a bright smile on her face. I smile in return, taking another shot and playing with the object in my hand.

“I got it from a witch when I went on the flip side for a treat. It will allow the mice to read someone else’s mind, as long as they don’t do it for a bad reason. They can find out everything about everyone in this building, and they can only tell you. I know how much of a glutton you, fae are for gossip.” Allura’s eyes glow and she beams happily.

“Oh thank you Lance. The mice will love it, we will have many fun days with this toy. But— what were you doing on the flip side? There aren’t—” I smile sadly and shake my head.

“It doesn’t matter. It’s over and done with now.” I smile sadly, picking up the last shot and drinking it, when I smelled something amazing, causing me to spill half the shot.

“Lance, is everything alright?” I turn my head around, but I can’t find the scent,

“Fuck! Um, yeah, Allura, can you tell me how many supes are here in the building right now?” Allura frowned but nodded, closing her eyes for a moment before opening them again.

“There are only ten in all the floors. Is something the matter?” I shake my head,

“Okay, how many of them are male?” Allura frowns,

“Two, what does this have to do with anything?” I sigh and shake my head.

“It’s nothing, I thought I smelt a potential mate.” Allura gasps happily and smiles,

 “So why aren’t you going after them? Both the men are on the bottom floor. Maybe you could find that someone you wanted.” I shake my head and I pull another object out of my pocket.

“Just give me another three, Allura. This one’s important.” Allura frowns, but nods, unable to ignore her pull to the object as she pours me another three drinks, before moving away to deal with another customer.

I growl, downing two of the drinks. Why does life have to do this right now? I don’t want to find my mate on a night like this. It’s stupid and annoying and this day is already ruined for me, nothing could possibly make this day okay.

“Everything okay?” I turn my head to see someone sliding into the seat next to me.

“Are you talking to me?” I ask and they nod, violet eyes shining under the strobe lights.

“Yeah, my name’s Keith. What’s yours?” Keith holds his hand out me to shake, I take it, causing a tingle to run up my arm. I sigh and move my hand away.

“I’m Lance, and I don’t think a werewolf like you, should be hanging out with a vampire like me.” I admit and Keith lets out a barking laugh,

“Funny, I like that. But you smell like a nice mate, and I’m not afraid of a little biting.” Keith smirks, licking his lips. I laugh lightly, sniffing the air and I noticed it, the smell from before was hovering around Keith. Make sense, he’s just my type. Cute, feisty, fluffy hair. I was kinda hoping he would have the ears though, those are always cute.

“Sounds like fun. Wanna find a dark corner and test that out?” Keith's smirk only grows as he places a gentle hand against my thigh, slowly moving it upwards.

“Only if you can keep up, Tiger.” Keith smirks before disappearing into the crowd of the club. I grab my last shot, downing it before starting my hunt, following the sweet scent of what I now knew was Keith, and not just a potential mate.

I kept myself at a human pace for now, the alcohol now burning through my system. That scent was fantastic though. The more I followed it, the more I wanted it. Does Keith know he smells like that? Am I the only one who can smell that on him?

He stayed in the basement, I just had to find the little corner he was hiding in. I sped up, but slowed down again when the smell got the strongest. Of course it was in the darkest corner of the room.

“Keith, I found you.” I smirk, my eyes glowing giving me perfect vision into the corner, where Keith was standing, hand in his pants as he rubbed himself, neck bared as a sign to bite.

“Come and get me then.” He hissed out. I licked my lips, my fangs dropping as I pushed myself against him, grinding my hips roughly, causing him to cry out, the pressure from my hips and his hand let me control the way his hips moved against my own.

“Now, now baby. I don’t bite and tell.” I mumble, pulling Keith's chin so that he was facing me. My tongue darts out, gently licking his lip. Keith whined, body pushing against mine. I smirked, kissing Keith roughly, letting my fang cut his lip, the sweet blood gushing lightly into my mouth, causing me to moan.

“Am I good?” He asked breathlessly, his body shaking. I smirk and nod, grabbing his hip in one hand, pushing his crotch back against mine over and over. With the other I move his head away, revealing his neck again and I purr.

“You are perfect, and I want you to be mine.” I growl, biting into Keith's neck, drinking softly, not wanting to ruin the blissful moment.

Keith moaned around me, his body vibrating as he scream quietly into my ear. “Please, please I wanna cum.” He begs and my body shivers. I pull away from his neck and whisper into his ear, nibbling on it as I went,

“Go on, Little Puppy. Cum for me.” Keith cries out, body trembling as he legs give out. I grab him and move us to one of the couches, curling him against my side as he shook. I took his hand out of his pants and cleaned him up on the outside.

“Holy shit— that was amazing. Please go on a real date with me, you are perfect for me.” Keith blurts and I laugh, shaking my head.

“I would like that.”


End file.
